


Treasured Moments

by shadowsong26



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, crossposted from tumblr., fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, lol what even are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: Playing hide-and-seek with three-year-old Leia.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Breha Organa & Leia Organa, Bail Organa/Breha Organa
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Treasured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 8/16/19, in response to a prompt meme. The specific prompt was: "She’s hiding behind the sofa. - Someone about Leia"

“Now, where in the _world_ could my little girl have gotten to?” Bail’s voice was pitched to carry, as he stood in the middle of the sitting room of the family suite with an almost comical puzzled look on his face.

Breha raised an eyebrow, and Bail grinned at her, holding a finger to her lips. She nodded, catching on. “Well, I don’t know, darling,” she said, just as loud. “I haven’t seen her all day.”

“Hm,” Bail said, as the distinctive sound of three-year-old giggles started to drift from behind the sofa against the far wall. “I could’ve sworn I looked everywhere.”

“Did you try…under the table?” Breha asked.

“And under the blankets, _and_ behind the curtain,” Bail said, solemnly, as the giggling only intensified.

“What about the cabinet?” Breha said, walking right past the sofa to open it, pretending she didn’t see Leia’s pink-and-white skirt spilling out from behind it.

“No, not there,” Bail said.

“Hm,” Breha said, when the cabinet of course proved empty. “Ah! I know where to look.” And she walked past the cabinet one more time, to check behind the toy chest.

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” Breha said. “She is just so _very_ good at hiding.”

“Yes,” Bail said. “…but I think I know _one_ more place we can try.”

She nodded, and followed him to the sofa at last.

_“There_ she is!” Breha said, holding out her arms for her daughter to leap into.

“Fooled you!” she said.

“Yes, you did,” Bail agreed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “But I’m glad we found you in the end.”

“Especially,” Breha said, “since I heard a rumor there were cookies for after lunch.”

“Yay!”

Breha laughed, and held her daughter close, trading a soft smile with her husband over her head.

Of all the moments in her life, both before and after Bail had brought their daughter home, it was the silly, quiet ones like this that Breha treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> This type of tooth-rotting fluff is not usually in my wheelhouse, lol. But I think it turned out nice and sweet, and it seemed like a good one to crosspost next, as I continue to transfer a bunch of oneshots to AO3 and am in no way procrastinating on longer-form projects, lol.
> 
> Also, given the time of year, this in particular seemed like a nice little holiday treat. And while I do tend to post more things (including a certain chapter of a certain longfic) before New Years, I figured I'd say it here: I hope whatever you're celebrating this winter brings you joy, and that the new year is bright and prosperous and better than the last. ~~~<3 shadowsong


End file.
